


「巍澜」情热（上）

by Sweetpie2016



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-10 19:18:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15298263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetpie2016/pseuds/Sweetpie2016
Summary: 他记得缠绕而上的烫热呼吸，记得午夜梦回时的意乱情迷，究竟是他欲念太重，还是这一切原本就不是梦。赵云澜再次毫无征兆地陷入了这个月来日日夜里都会造访的情热中。





	1. 欲念之火

**Author's Note:**

> ❤️脑洞来源三千白狐大大的视频《罪之欲》，一切版权属于大大
> 
> 视频地址戳：https://www.bilibili.com/video/av26594024

「巍澜」情热（上）

我的生命之光，  
我的欲念之火，  
我的罪恶，我的灵魂。

 

他记得缠绕而上的烫热呼吸，记得午夜梦回时的意乱情迷，究竟是他欲念太重，还是这一切原本就不是梦。

赵云澜再次毫无征兆地陷入了这个月来日日夜里都会造访的情热中。

衣物被近乎粗暴地剥离，即使眼睛被领带缚住，他也能清晰地感觉到那只手顺着他的小腹摸进大腿里，手掌有些凉，动作焦急又用力，手指蹭过他的肌肤四处乱点火，那人像是等了千万年一样急切。呼吸熨在耳侧，唇瓣压着他的耳垂碾了又碾，湿润的舌尖吮过，赵云澜全身不由地颤动了一下，听见贴在耳边的声音嘶哑地唤他“云澜”，这两个字咬地极重，如同深海里的潮声拼命收束着汹涌的欲望和冲动。

他只轻轻叫了这么一声，仿佛再多一遍都是奢侈。

赵云澜的心脏像是被不期而遇的风撞了个踉跄，他挣扎着想伸手安慰身后的人，那人却以为他要反抗，一把攥住他的手腕用不知哪来的弹力带绑了个结实。那双手臂轻松一捞，拦腰把他抱到了床上。

该死，又来了，赵云澜在心里骂了一声，他原本是个风月场混惯了的，虽说男女不忌，但哪里被压在下面过？自从做了这个乱七八糟的春梦，对方也不知道哪来那么大力气，次次被压。

他刚想说点什么，对方柔软的嘴唇却已经贴了了上来，舌尖抵开他的牙齿，近乎凶狠地剥夺着他嘴里的空气。那人的味道很好，唇齿之间散发着极淡极冷的香，唇瓣蹭在他的胡茬上，软的不可思议，赵云澜不禁偏神想自己何德何能得此美人投怀送抱，夜夜笙歌。

那人亲吻着他，手上动作不停，握住他的胸肌重重一揉，力气用的有些大，逼得赵云澜闷哼一声，“我说美人？轻点。

对方抿紧了嘴唇没有接话，他透过一层领带只能模模糊糊看到个轮廓，秀丽的下巴线条上半坠不坠地挂着一滴汗珠，看起来是忍得不行了，也难为他每次都得做完一整套前戏。

下一秒赵云澜脑子就什么也想不起来了，唇边戏谑的话碎成了带着情热的呻吟，乳尖被手指按住，那人讨好般地来回捻弄，这次动作轻柔，指甲蹭过顶端拨弄了几下，他发现自己几乎立刻就硬了。对方也察觉到了他的反应，盯着他认认真真瞧了好一会儿，看的赵云澜这个素来不要脸皮的都不好意思了。

“唉，大美人？要做快做，做完老子还睡个好觉。”

他这句话说的轻佻，顺带着抬起脚在对方的肩膀上踩了一踩。不知道是语气太轻浮还是哪点惹恼了压着他的美人，那人几乎是话音刚落的瞬间就贴了上来，大腿挤进他的腿间，亲吻狂风暴雨般地落在他的脖颈胸膛上。

 

“赵云澜，”对方撕咬着他的乳尖，逼的他剧烈喘息，“你知不知道你每次用这种语气和我说话，我都想把你操死在这张床上。”

修长的手指按进他的嘴里狠狠搅动了几下，双腿被抬到肩膀上，就着唾液的润滑猛地挤进了他的后穴。

“嗯啊……”突如其来的刺激让他全身都颤抖起来，高热的情潮在对方手指每一次的搅动里翻涌。对方低下头不轻不重地咬着他的嘴唇，那些软肉张着湿热的小口贪婪吮吸着探入的冰凉手指，借以纾解难耐的情热。

“你知不知道，多少次我就那么看着你，看着你和那些女人男人混在一起，我恨不得把他们都杀了，把你捆在我身边。”

他头一次说这么多话，那些字咬着从牙齿里蹦出来，有那么一瞬间赵云澜几乎以为自己捕捉到了那些句子后极浓烈的情绪，与其说是他口中的恨，倒不如说是……求而不得的无奈。

然而这种感觉稍纵即逝，他尚未弄清的那些话语悄无声息地消失在了地上寸深的地毯里。

 

肌肤贴着肌肤的摩擦，近乎疯狂的爱抚捻弄，卷成情动的春潮，撞上他沙做的理智……他轻而易举地被拖入那片温暖的春水中。

沉沦，沉沦，再沉沦。

 

微阖着眼睫毛颤抖地呼出一口气，赵云澜感觉身体里的手指撤出去了一些，带出粘腻的体液蹭在腿根上，那只手轻柔地拨开了他额头上汗湿的黑发，方才逼人的掠夺仿佛只是他的错觉，一个吻落在眉心，只用唇瓣蜻蜓点水般的轻轻贴了贴，像是对待什么极其珍重之物。

“我轻一点。”他说。

 

托着他腰的手掌不似之前的冰凉，带着温热的人间气，对方耐心地分开他的腿，吻着他的唇角。性器抵在穴口轻触，他感觉到体液在这样的刺激下不断地涌出来沾湿两人的下体。

欲望是午夜热意不退的高烧，烧得他喉咙发干，溢出的呻吟一声比一声低哑。难耐的空虚折磨得他脑子犯浑，赵云澜挣脱开手腕上的束缚，环住了那人的背，“你每次非得来个一小时的前戏折腾我吗？”

 

男人只是安静地看着他，赵云澜隔着层布料竟然也能隐约看出那人的睫毛纤长眼角飞扬，接着是用力一顶，他呻吟着仰起头，身体里的性器撕开壁肉一直捅到深处，伴随着身上那人的开拓，灭顶的快感几乎要将他吞噬。

他从未像这样失态。

身体里的东西狠狠撞击着狭窄的内壁，男人垂眼看着他，连眨眼也不舍得，仿佛要和他融为一体，感觉到那道专注珍重的目光，赵云澜忍不住哼哼唧唧地蜷起了脚趾，两条腿挂在他的肩上不安分地摇晃。

 

眼前认真操干他的美人似乎很热，赵云澜的手顺着对方的背抚摸，那些汗珠在他的掌心里被抚平，美人的肌肤像一块被浸湿的软玉。升温空气让两个人都有些忘情，对方抵在那一点反复顶弄磨得他咬牙切齿，赵云澜觉得他要是这么直接被操射，自己情场上的名声可就全折在这场春梦手里了，于是咬着嘴唇想要探手去摸自己硬得发痛的性器。

 

他刚一动作，手臂就被狠狠压到了头顶，“不许。”

男人嘴唇里吐出的字气得他要发疯。

 

“给我放开！反了天了你，这是老子的梦，老子想怎么摸自己就怎么摸。”

“不许。”对方仿佛没听见他的话，又捆住了他的手，用力把他的腿折起来压到身侧。

 

“那你就给老子滚……唔……”

男人骤然放慢了抽插的频率，濡湿的穴口却还记得方才的情事，他的腰颤抖着向对方迎合，全身软成了一团融化的雪。

 

再一次加快的频率让这次的占有比之前任何一次都要猛烈，赵云澜有些失神地躺在被絮里，满脑子都只有深入敏感处的贯穿，天花板上破开的白光在眼前一闪，他闷哼一声，射在了对方腹肌上。这次算我玩脱，赵云澜翻着白眼想到。

 

男人却没有放过他的意思，拉着他的手臂把他抱在怀里，让他整个人坐在自己性器上，赵云澜此时一点力气都没有，重力带着身体一坐到底，阴茎顶到深处逼得他几乎要吐出来，他只能挂在对方的身体上大口喘气……

 

“赵处？赵处？”

赵云澜猛地从沙发上坐起来，一掀眼皮，特调处几个人都围着他，目光疑惑。

我去，怎么大白天也做这种鬼梦，难道单身太久已经饥渴到这种地步了？

赵云澜在心里暗骂了一句，表面上却不动声色地清了清嗓子，“什么事？说。”

 

祝红把一叠资料扔在了他面前的桌子上，“这个月第八起，这次是龙城大学。”

 

赵云澜手中翻着资料，皱紧了眉头，“又是杀人取心？”

 

“不止，这次小姑娘的内脏全都被掏了个空，手法极其残忍，绝不可能是人为的。”

 

“哟，这不是巧了？”赵云澜挥了挥手里的照片，“嫌疑人又是Z研究所的。”

 

众人看着他都倒抽一口凉气，看赵云澜这个模样，基本上就是心里有了个八分把握了。

赵云澜在一堆所内员工照片里挑挑拣拣，末了拎出一张拍在了桌子上，“所长——龙城大学生物工程系教授，沈巍。”

 

祝红凑近看了一眼照片，立刻转向了赵云澜，“哎，我说赵云澜，你这他妈是抓嫌疑人呢还是找对象呢？”

 

汪徵点头赞同，“这是处长喜欢的类型。”

 

大庆腆着脸跳上桌子看，饶是它这般见过大世面的猫也不得不承认，与其说那是一张照片，不如说是一副名画。

戴眼镜的年轻教授端正站在镜头中央，五官干净，眼睛弯得像半枚月亮，笑意是冬末春初那一层扑到脸上的风，春风过处，春湖解冻。

 

“他不像杀人犯。”大庆的猫爪正想蹭上美人的脸，照片就被赵云澜一把夺走。

 

“死猫，起开，”赵云澜戳了一把大庆的脑袋，“还不像？就你们这帮人都能看出杀人犯了，我这处长的位置还不得让贤？”

——————————————

 

赵云澜是在湖边“巧遇”的沈教授。

原先他翘着二郎腿坐在树下的木椅上，打算等下课就上去堵人，谁知道铃声一响，不光沈巍出来了，身后还跟着个女学生。赵云澜这厮，爱看热闹惯了，看到这情景更是不急了，索性慢悠悠咬着根糖抱着手臂看戏。

 

“沈老师，我……我有话对你说。”小姑娘小跑着拦下了沈巍，脸涨得通红。

 

沈巍对学生笑笑，目光温柔，“我听着，你说吧，什么事？”

 

哟，这是真不懂还是装不懂。赵云澜的眼神在他们两人间来来去去，照沈巍那个坦荡样子，他觉得前者可能性更大一些。

“教授，我…我…”学生的声音有些结巴，沈巍垂头看着她，示意她说下去，脸上的表情充满了耐心。

 

赵云澜盯着沈巍的侧脸看了一会儿，无声做了个嘴形，我喜欢你。

果然下一秒小姑娘开口了“沈教授，我喜欢你。”

 

话音刚落，沈巍手一抖，手里的教案差点掉下去，他愣了片刻，推了推鼻梁上的眼镜，“很抱歉，苏宜，我不知道是不是我做了什么让你误会的事……但是……”

他刻意回避了学生望上来的目光，眼神一时不知道往哪里放，于是转向了赵云澜这边，赵云澜一僵。

 

那瞬间沈巍眼底掠过巨大的震惊，他很快转开了目光，仿佛刚才只是赵云澜的错觉。

 

“老师……我……”女学生看了他一眼，声音都带了哭腔，抽抽噎噎地拉住他的袖子。

 

沈巍哪里经历过这种事，只能愣在原地，一时不知道做什么反应。

正当他进退两难的时候，肩膀被一个人大力揽住，耳边响起一个调笑的声音，“宝贝，下课了？”

 

赵云澜本意是想让那小姑娘离沈巍这个嫌疑人远一点，看着这两人尴尬的要命，灵机一动才出此下策。

 

沈巍的身体比送到特调处的尸体还要僵硬，然而很快，他就配合地对赵云澜笑笑，“才下课，没想到你会来。”

 

“今儿个不是说好了我来接你么，怎么，你给忘了？”赵云澜含着棒棒糖口齿不清，扫了脸色惨白的女生一眼，“这是你学生？”

 

“我…….”苏宜抬头看了一眼他搭在沈巍肩上的手，下意识后退了两步。

 

赵云澜笑笑，拉着沈巍就要走，“我看时间也不早了，小姑娘，人我先带去吃饭了。”

 

等他们走出学生的视线，沈巍飞快的推开了肩膀上的手，理了理自己的西装，点头对着赵云澜道谢，“方才谢谢解围，不知道您怎么称呼。”

他这话说的没什么不妥，然而赵云澜却有种他明知故问的感觉，他没细想，对着沈巍伸出了手，“特别调查处，赵云澜。”

“免贵姓沈，沈巍，在这里任教。”

 

沈巍的手握上来，凉的像一块冰，然而肌肤相触的片刻之间，赵云澜感觉梦里那股熟悉的情热一拥而上，血液在皮肤下烧着了一般，碎在枕头里的呻吟，打湿衣服的体液，浓重的喘息和热烈的占有，呼啸着指向眼前这个和他握手的男人。

 

沈教授，沈巍。

 

TBC


	2. 欲念

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他等了赵云澜一万年，无数次，他就那么远远看着，看着他生，看着他死，看着他一遍遍入轮回  
> 这兴许是他最后一次机会了，他舍不得，舍不得就这么一个人去死，他不甘心，不甘心就这么只这么看着他。  
> 他注定是他此生最深的罪孽。

「巍澜」欲念

 

那只手挣脱了一下收了回去，赵云澜方才回神，面前的青年只对他笑笑，“如果赵处长没什么事我就先走了。”  
“这就走了？”赵云澜断然不可能轻易放人，故意挪了一步往他面前一挡，笑的十分欠揍，“我刚刚帮了沈教授这么大个忙，您就这么走了不合适吧？”  
沈巍被这句话噎了一下，大概从没见过这种死缠烂打的人，耳朵明显红了红，“那，那您想怎么办？”  
赵云澜耸耸肩，“赏脸和我吃顿饭呗？”

车子出了城，在小巷里七拐八绕地溜了一圈，黑灯瞎火地远远看着门口挂了两只古朴的红灯笼。赵云澜停好车，领着沈巍往里走，木门拉开里面倒是别有洞天，假山流水，雕花屏风，颇得几分情趣。  
这地方赵云澜常来，他打小和大院干部子弟们混在一起，公子哥们周末三五成群就爱找些清净偏僻的馆子聚上一聚，市中心那些个热热闹闹的店自是比不得的。  
赵云澜走在前头，没有注意到沈巍的目光像是刻在他背上一般，那双墨色的眼睛藏着极深的克制和激动，然而只是一瞬，浓墨便将一切重新压回了深处。  
“你常来？”沈巍拉开椅子坐下，没头没尾地问了他一句。  
赵云澜招手喊服务员点单，心不在焉地“嗯”了一声。  
“赵处长工作繁忙，这类辛辣食物对胃不好，火锅还是少吃的好。”  
“哟，你怎么知道我胃不好呀？”赵云澜嬉皮笑脸地往桌上一趴，仰着头看他，月色正好，热气里只觉得那人眉眼细长，唇红齿白，看着像一幅水墨丹青似的，叫赵云澜心底不安分地痒了痒。  
沈巍有意无意地避开了他的目光，只盯着餐巾纸上的压纹，唇角笑意温和，“做你们这一行的多少有些肠胃问题。”  
赵云澜紧紧看着他眼睛一眨不眨，“沈教授倒是没少和我们打交道，最近几起案子都和沈教授的研究所有关，换做旁人早该觉得我们晦气了。”  
“赵处长，”沈巍搁下了筷子，终于抬起眼对上了他的目光，“有什么话不妨直说。”  
赵云澜似笑非笑地转着一只银色打火机，举起手做投降状，“我就想问一句，那几起案子和沈教授有关吗？”  
“没有，”沈巍盯着他，突然勾起了唇角，赵云澜呼吸手上的动作顿了顿，只觉得这世间明媚的大好春光一并揉碎在了那个笑容里。耳边沈巍的声音竟然颇有几分熟悉的感觉，“自问无罪。”  
“那就没事了，”赵云澜大手一挥，飘到面前的热气四散开来，辣味呛的他眼睛发酸，“那就吃呗，沈教授？”

这边赵云澜吃的畅快，不多久额头前便起了一层薄汗，沈巍不沾酒，他自个儿半斤白酒下肚，隐隐有了醉意，俗话说酒足饭饱思淫欲，赵云澜瞅着沈教授卷起袖子仔仔细细烫肉，沈巍为了方便摘下了眼镜，睫毛又密又长，小姑娘都没这么好看。  
肉烫好了大半夹到了赵云澜碗里，沈巍面前的餐具倒没怎么用过，赵云澜心里一动，挡住了沈巍的筷子，“沈教授有女朋友了吗？”  
沈巍动作一顿，扬起眼看着他，目光复杂。  
赵云澜酒劲上头也顾不得自己在胡说些什么，乘机追问，“那男朋友呢？”  
“胡说。”沈巍这次倒是还嘴很快，热气熏得那张苍白的脸庞多少有了点人间气，赵云澜打小是个会察言观色的，沈巍这副样子在他看来与其说是恼怒倒不如说是害羞。  
于是赵处长壮着胆子继续调戏，“那就是都没有咯？”  
沈巍冷着脸没吱声。  
“沈教授，虽然咱们今个儿头一次见面，我倒是对沈教授有种……”赵云澜故意拉长了尾音，沈巍直勾勾地看着他，那表情仿佛活见鬼，“一见如故的感觉。”  
话音刚落，沈巍一把推开桌子站了起来，“赵云澜你喝多了，我送你回去。”  
“哎，你这……”赵云澜看着那人大步走去结账，琢磨着恐怕是自己太心急了，就着手边的酒瓶里的小半杯酒，索性一口全灌了下去。

赵云澜自认酒量不差，今天却醉的格外快，也不知道沈巍是怎么把他弄上车的，总之他头往靠垫上一沾，车内暖气一升温立刻没了意识。

赵云澜是半夜醒来的，酒意未退，整个人都是迷迷糊糊的，只本能的感觉喉咙渴得厉害，从胃到喉咙一路火烧火燎的。棉质T恤被后背的回汗打湿了大半，黏在身上弄得他难受，他胡乱把衣服从身上扯下来，伸手想够桌上的半杯水。  
半阖着眼手在桌上摸了几下，不知道推倒了什么，弄出一阵劈啦啪啦的声响。  
手指一凉，另一只手按在了他的手上，小心翼翼地把他的手挪回被子上，那人轻轻说了句，“我来。”

赵云澜此时脑子一团糟，早就把今天的事抛到了九霄云外，他眯着眼打量了一番眼前的人，怎么也想不起他是谁。  
水杯递到唇边，竟然还冒着淡淡的热气，沈巍垂眼看他，五官如同浸了水的美玉，泛起一层清丽迷蒙的光辉，他鼻梁很高，此时紧抿着唇却更叫人心旌摇曳。  
赵云澜脑中灵光一闪，嬉皮笑脸地去摸握住杯子的手，“小巍。”

沈巍像是被这句话魔怔了一般，竟然没有反抗任由他的爪子顺着自己的手一路往脸上摸。

他怎么会知道……他不可能知道……万年前那人早在百次轮回里洗了干净，赵云澜说到底不过是空盛着一瓣灵魂碎片的凡人。  
你呢，沈巍，过了一万年，你还是看不透吗。

沈巍极慢地合上眼，仿佛睫毛上担着千斤重，他脸上的表情一如往常，手却忍不住微微发抖。  
喉结滚动了几下，终于还是问出了口，“你叫我什么？”

赵云澜就着他的手把水喝了个干净，大咧咧地往后一靠，“小巍。”  
他这话故意说的轻佻，身子靠着枕头更是无言的邀请，当初混迹风月场时赵云澜最喜欢用这一招，百试不爽。

他瞧着沈巍那双漂亮的眼睛极其危险地眯了一下，还没等他反应过来，肩膀一痛，整个人就被死死压在了床上。

“你到底喝了多少？”气温陡然下降了几度，沈巍的鼻尖近在咫尺，诡异的是赵云澜几乎感觉不到他的呼吸。

“我没醉，”赵云澜脸不红心不跳地撒谎，手不安分地去解他身上的扣子，机会难得，他断然万万不能放过，“来一炮吗？美人？”

下一秒天旋地转，沈巍搂着他的腰一把把被反压在桌子上，手被扣在身后的时候赵云澜心底一凉，酒意顿时散了大半。

不对劲，这一切都太熟悉了。

他想起那个夜夜造访的情热春梦，不由惊起一身冷汗。

“赵云澜，”沈巍舔过他的耳廓，声音低沉悦耳，“今晚我本来打算放过你的…”  
瞳孔猛地收紧，他的指尖仿佛触在了某个惊天阴谋的玻璃纸上，只需要…只需要…  
“不过，你还是继续醉着吧”那只手顺着他的腹肌往下摸去，赵云澜感觉酒意重新漫过大脑，冰凉的唇瓣轻轻蹭过他的耳垂，“你说呢？昆仑？”  
熟悉的情热如同深不见底的汪洋，只有身后那人是凉的，他被扣进沈巍怀里，手指轻轻摩挲着他的唇瓣。赵云澜仰头喘着气，没有注意到沈巍的眼底是沼泽般深不见底的疯狂，那是孤注一掷的绝望，亦是垂死之人最后的回光返照。

他等了赵云澜一万年，无数次，他就那么远远看着，看着他生，看着他死，看着他一遍遍入轮回  
这兴许是他最后一次机会了，他舍不得，舍不得就这么一个人去死，他不甘心，不甘心就这么只这么看着他。  
他注定是他此生最深的罪孽。

艳色的唇，秀致的下巴，沈巍的脸和梦里的脸重叠在一起，赵云澜才恍惚明白自己为何在那么多照片里独独挑出了沈巍那张。沈巍按着他的手用力吻上来，他吻的毫无章法，近乎靠着本能在撕咬赵云澜的嘴唇，两人分开时红肿的唇瓣间带出一条晶莹的水丝。

沈巍刚想抬手替他擦干净，赵云澜却阻止了他，他有些费力地试图留住自己最后一丝理智，嘲讽般地笑了笑“明天我醒来又会不记得这一切，是吗，沈教授？”

不知道是他的语气太重还是脸色太难看，沈巍沉默地看了他一会儿，垂下眼睛，按住他的手指骤然失去了力气。

赵云澜又笑了一声，伸手摸了摸他的脸，“沈美人，那还等什么呢，今朝有酒今朝醉呗。”

沈巍显然没料到他会说这种话，猛的抬头盯住他，神情震惊，“赵云澜，你就不在乎……”

“有些事你不愿意说我也不追问，等你愿意说了，你自然会开口，”赵处长摸着沈巍的脸，心里感慨万千，“我在乎什么，你这么个大美人，我又不吃亏。当然，如果能不抹去……”

剩下的话被贴上来的吻打断，赵云澜颇为得意地捧住了沈巍的脸，拿出三十年来所有接吻的技巧试图把对方调教个七荤八素。

时光折叠，洪荒逆流，似乎千万年前也有这么个人庄重捧起少年雪色的脸庞轻轻一吻。

唇齿纠缠渐深，水声里夹着难耐的喘息和情动。  
他忘了沈巍终究不是小狼狗，他是狼，一不留神就会反扑上来的狼。

被扒下裤子反压在桌上时，赵云澜有些挫败，他几乎全身赤裸的贴着桌面，沈巍除了衣服扣子解开了，裤子鞋子都还好好穿在身上，手指抚摸着他的腰，有意无意地蹭过臀缝，赵云澜被他撩拨得发疯。  
“商量个事？”赵云澜喘了口气，“咱们以后前戏别这么长行不行？”

沈巍俯身贴在他背上，凑到他耳边，吞吞吐吐地说，“我怕伤到你。”

“你是不伤到我，”赵云澜偏头吻住美人的唇瓣，用力吮了几口，“你往死里折腾我呗。”

裤子褪在小腿间刚好限制了他的动作，沈巍和他贴的极近，赵云澜感觉对方西装裤的那块凸起就抵在自己的大腿上，他眼角看到沈教授从脖子红到耳朵。

“哎，我说你这么害羞一人，是怎么能对我做出这种禽兽不如的事情的？”  
“还是之前趁着我没意识比较好胡作非为？”

沈巍没说话，赵云澜硬的发痛，难耐地往后移了移，反手去解沈巍的皮带，“哟，我说，这会你不说话了？不知道的还以为我上你呢？”

沈巍叹了口气，一挥手，把自己身上的衣服全脱了，按着赵云澜的腰直接干了进去。

“咝……”赵云澜撑着桌子的手一软，性器直捣进湿软的穴口，沈巍动作没个轻重他被这么一顶差点痛的骂人。  
他一叫沈巍倒是不动了，只从后面占有欲十足地环抱着他，下巴搁在他肩膀上，像是孩子张开手脚紧紧抱住一只玩具熊。

“沈巍，”赵云澜全身发软，沈巍刚好抵在那些软肉中间一动不动，深处涌出的湿热的蜜液全被堵在里面，胀得他欲求不满地难受，他等了一会沈巍还是没有反应，只能咬牙切齿地喊他，“动一下”

“好”沈巍应了一声拉起他的身体好贴在自己怀里，阴茎撕开欲拒还迎的媚肉，一下捅进甬道深处，赵云澜仰起头失神地呻吟，脖子被对方的牙齿轻轻啃咬着，留下一道道红痕。

他的每一寸肌肉都在发抖，身体随着沈巍的抽插上下颠簸，抵在臀部的囊袋随着起伏拍打着结实的臀肉，让人脸红的声音不断在室内回荡。

沈巍的手臂穿过膝窝将他的一条腿悬空抬起来好进的更深，赵云澜喘了一声，整个人像被抽光了力气只能靠在他身上，小腿紧绷起来，不自觉地小幅抽搐着，沈巍的手掌顺着腿摸下来，不轻不重地揉着他紧绷的肌肉。

卧槽，我快死了，赵云澜这样想着，唇边却是情难自禁的呻吟。

唇齿抵住他的耳朵暧昧厮磨，性器狠狠贯穿着他的身体，捣弄着蛰伏在肌肤下的汹涌情潮，酥麻的快感从身后一直窜到脑子里，他简直觉得他这辈子会被钉死在沈巍的阴茎上玩完。

他的腿挂在沈巍胳膊里，身体几乎要被揉碎在对方怀里，泪水与汗水把眼前的画面割裂，沈巍的黑发落了几缕在他的脸颊边，蹭过他的鼻子，是梦里那种极冷极淡的香，不知怎么的，赵云澜在高潮的一瞬间想起了那三个字——黄泉香。

抖动的性器顶在那点上尽数射进了他的身体里，沈巍抱着赵云澜站了一会，情欲慢慢从雪白的脸上退潮，清俊的青年颇不好意思地从他身体里退出来，精液顺着大腿滑下来，把两人身上都弄的一片狼藉。赵云澜是没力气介意，沈巍也毫不介意地把整个人圈近怀里抱到了浴室。

“睡一觉，明天就没事了。”  
在他沉睡过去之前他听见沈巍在他耳边轻轻说。

操，赵云澜身体一震，从沙发上惊醒。  
大庆被他诈尸似的动静吓得一抖，差点从茶几上失足跌下去。  
“你干什么！”黑猫愤慨地质问  
赵云澜揉了揉太阳穴，身上穿着干净的衣服，还搭着一条柔软的薄毯，昨天他去了龙城大学，遇到了沈巍，两个人吃了火锅，他喝高了些，然后……然后记忆出现了断层，昨晚他似乎又做了那个没羞没躁的春梦，至于主角么，竟然和那位君子如玉的沈教授又几分相似。  
操，赵云澜一拍脑袋，我这是对人家人民教师起了贼心还是欲求不满？  
思来想去总觉得沈巍这个人不简单，赵云澜踢了踢又要睡下的大庆，“死猫，去龙城大学给我盯着沈巍。”  
大庆鄙夷地看了他一眼，“你居然还有心思谈恋爱？老楚说昨晚又死了四个人。”  
“什么时间？”  
“大概九十点的样子。”  
赵云澜心里一紧又一松，那个时间沈巍正和他待在一起吃饭，自然不可能是沈巍做的。  
他拿起茶几上的照片又仔细端详了一会儿。  
沈巍啊沈巍，我到底在哪见过你？


End file.
